We Can Never Truly Change
by xLaurenGoesRawrx
Summary: After Molly and Arthur Weasley deem little Hermione's home to be unfit, they take her in as there own. She's no longer a Granger she is finally a Weasley. Leaving behind her last name, she has also left behind her blood status. What will that mean for her social life, including a certain blond Slytherin? All of a sudden Hermione's looking pretty good to the Pureblood loving Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all the Harry Potter characters stated in the story.**_

* * *

**We Can Never Truly Change**

* * *

_**Dramione**_

* * *

Hermione's whole life had been centered on pain. Nothing she did was right and she was constantly receiving punishments for the slightest failures. Her endless list of chores as well as her terrible leaving conditions made Hermione into a wretched child.

Her mother had always hoped for a son, and after Hermione, her eggs were unusable. Her father struggled to bring in enough revenue to support their family and blamed his ill fortunes on his only child.

The only time she felt any happiness was when she was left alone to read or play. She searched her books for information regarding her ability to cause strange actions.

For instance when one day when she knew she was going to receive a beating she had scurried into her room as fast as she could and crouched on her bed. When she heard her father running after her she didn't have any time to slam the door, she just focused on the action and sure enough when he was yelling at her in the door way it slammed shut upon him.

Hermione didn't know how and why these things happened but she was happy they were there to protect her.

Sometimes she felt that the reason her parents did not show her affection was because of her appearance. Her big front teeth and frizzy hair had always frustrated her mother and she could see the envy radiating from her skin when she say other beautiful children playing with their parents.

That day, though, had been the last straw. She was tired of the lack of love she felt and she didn't understand what had happened to make her parents hate their little girl so much. Her father had just finished punishing her for ripping her dress while playing and she could taste the blood in her mouth mixing with the tears that fell from her eyes.

This beating had be the worst so far. He had whipped her back, slapped her face, and even twisted her arm behind her back to the point of fracturing it. When the beatings first began, Hermione did not know, she only remembered that she had been very young. She would never forget the look of hatred in her fathers eyes every time he beat her.

She stood up from her bed and walked to her small and dingy closet searching for her tattered suitcase. When she found it she silently filled it with her favorite books and her pathetic amount of clothing.

After locating the picture of her family sitting around a birthday cake at her second birthday, she questioned how she had managed to lose their love. Tears slid down her cheeks as she packed it away.

Standing up and slowly creeping out of her room she tiptoed to the front door and opened it. Looking back at her mother passed out in her rocking chair and her father chugging his beer, she carefully closed the door behind her.

She was starting a new life and she didn't plan on looking back.

Hermione wiped the tears from her face and touched her lip to make sure the blood had stopped flowing.

She was never coming back.

* * *

As she walked down the concrete street, the sun in her eyes, Hermione couldn't help but feel free. She was never going to be beaten again. She was leaving this decrepit sinkhole that she had called home. She could do anything and be whatever she wanted to be.

Making her way to the park that she knew was at the end of the street she considered what her next step in life would be.

She was eight years old and barely knew anything from experience only from the books she was constantly reading.

When she finally reached the park she pulled her luggage in front of her and sat on the bench that stood near the outskirts of the playground. Looking around she took in all the children her age playing and laughing. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed, the idea seemed so foreign to her now.

After a few long minutes Hermione noticed a large group that was playing together. There was seven of them and they all had fiery hair and freckled faces. The youngest looked to be a little younger than her. All though many of them were much to old to be playing on the park the looked to be enjoying themselves as they entertained the younger children.

Hermione watched as they ran and tackled one another and jealousy bubbled in her stomach. How come they received so much love while she was left with nothing?

She looked around to find the creators of such a family and located a loving couple watching their children play. The man had laugh lines around his eyes and between his eyebrows and his mates curly red hair bounced as she laughed.

She couldn't remember the last time she had witnessed her parents laugh. How could this couple look so enthralled with their children? She had never seen so much love aimed at a child. She had hungered for love and affection from her parents and was left feeling hated when she did not receive any.

Those children looked like they had never felt pain, never been beaten, never held responsible.

She wanted a life like theirs, she wanted to be loved like them, she _would _be one of them. She just knew it!

* * *

**I'm sorry that to for my story to work Hermione had to be beaten. Beating a child is never okay and I hope that none of you take my writing as me saying that it is. **

**Trust me she has an amazing life ahead of her. I can't wait to write about when she starts school or when meets Harry and Draco. I have so many ideas and I hope you guys will like them. **

**Please tell me if you guys have any suggestions as to what you want to happen in the FanFic.**

**Sorry that's slow right now but I promise it is going to pick up real soon.**

**Thank you for reading and supporting my writing.**

**Reviews are always very much appreciated. :]**

**-Lauren**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all the Harry Potter characters stated in the story._**

* * *

**We Can Never Truly Change**

* * *

**_Dramione_**

* * *

The Weasleys rarely went into the Muggle world. Arthur was very curious about the workings due to his job at the ministry but Molly preferred to stay at their cozy home. Today was one of the rare days that they ventured out into the world, selecting a small park to allow their children to play at.

Before Hermione made her move she looked at the couple again. The woman looked like the better choice to talk to only because women were known to be more gentle and understanding. Also because from the way Hermione saw her watching her children she could tell she was an amazing mother.

Leaving her distasteful suitcase propped against the bench she stood up and flattened her dress. She was wearing her favorite dress, a plaid blue and brown dress that matched her blue flats. Although her parents didn't buy her nice things, she had managed to save money from the tiresome work she did for her neighbors. Pulling weeds, planting flowers, little tasks like that.

After smoothing down her puffy mane she took a deep breath.

Gathering all the courage she could muster she slowly walked over to the woman who was left sitting alone while her husband played with their children. Hermione could see him chasing after his daughter laughing as he ducked through the various obstacles.

When she finally reached the woman Hermione looked around. Clearing her throat to make her intent known she opened her mouth to speak, "Hello," she squeaked out, "I'm Hermione."

The gentle looking woman turned to look at the doe eyed child speaking to her. She had beautiful chocolate eyes and a very timid smile, the woman even noticed the few freckles that dotted her cheeks.

"Why Hello there child," she smiled back at Hermione reassuring her, "I'm Mrs. Weasley, is there anything I can do for you? Have you lost your mother?"

Mrs. Weasley just looked so kind and compassionate that Hermione had trouble breathing. The woman slowly patted her hair as she looked into the little girls eyes.

Right then Hermione let out a small sob and Mrs. Weasley noticed her black and blue puffy lip, "Are you hurt? Do you need help?"

Her motherly instincts kicked as she searched the playground for the child's parents. Mrs. Weasley was starting to get worried as she reached forward and hugged the poor girl.

Hermione stopped crying immediately, the last time she had been hugged was for her second birthday in the picture. She wasn't sure how Mrs. Weasley was going to take her proposition and she looked around at the happy faces of the children playing.

While rubbing her back Mrs. Weasley could feel the razed skin against her hand. Her little arm also looked like it was bending a strange way.

"Arthur come quickly." She looked for her husband and waved him over. Mr. Weasley could sense the sound of terror in his wife's voice as he quickly made his way to his wife's side.

Hermione could not hear what the two adults were talking about as they made strange motions to each other and whispered quickly. Looking around waiting for their discussion to end, she saw the youngest boy playing on a tree branch. He was precariously perched on a weak branch and Hermione could tell, from experience, that it was going to fall. She watched as the branch broke and the boy fell out of the tree. Hermione focused on his body quickly advancing on the floor and thought about his body stopping before it hit the ground.

Right as the young red head was about to smack the ground his body suddenly yanked up, stopping inches away from the hard cement.

Hermione could hear his screaming and when she felt the stare of the couple she turned to look at them. The boy landed on the ground with a thud when Hermione looked away.

The man slowly looked at his son and back at Hermione, "Did you do that?" He asked, amazement showing in his voice.

All Hermione could do was look away, not sure if she indeed had done that.

"Molly you saw that right?" He questioned searching his wife's eyes. He received a nod in return.

Suddenly the conversation continued, more hand gestures, and random stares in her direction.

Mrs. Weasley finally got her husband to agree with her plan and she turned around to look at the small girl. "Do you have a home?"

"No I do not." Hermione replied firmly, knowing that any resemblance of home was gone. She would not claim parents either.

After being questioned thoroughly on the state of her parents and how she was treated they switched the most important topic, how she had managed to stop their son's fall.

Hermione explained that sometimes when she focused really hard or wanted something really badly it would happen. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be amused by her explanation. After what seemed like forever, Molly Weasley asked Hermione if she would like to come live with them. Hermione could barely breathe as she quickly responded in the affirmative.

The Weasleys explained that they were going to have to change some memories, whatever that meant, and then she would be one of them.

Arthur Weasley called over his youngest son and told him to include Hermione. After a few awkward seconds the Weasley children seemed to accept her, and Hermione laughed for the first time in a long time.

"Molly you know this is going to be difficult." Mr. Weasley said while turning to look at his wife, "All those memories that we would need to alter, not to mention the severity of the actions we will need to take."

Molly Weasley took in a deep breath before answering her husband, "I will not allow some poor innocent child to be bullied at home, and her arm is fractured for goodness sake! Here's what we are going to do. We have twins Arthur, which means that the likelihood of having another set of twin is higher. Ron and Hermione seem to be in the same age group, we switch her birthday to be the same as his and claim them to be twins. We have all our children at home, and I'm sure our family will be easy to convince of the change. We can take care of our family issues after we have dealt with her Muggle parents. Where did she say she lived again?"

* * *

**So that was really difficult to write and hope all of you understand what is going on. If you have questions feel free to PM me or leave a review in which I will gladly reply to you.**

**I promise as soon as I get everything explained and settled you will understand and enjoy this story. Thank you for those of you who reviewed. Reviews make me a stronger and better writer so please leave suggestions and tips for me.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**I'm excited for Hermione to be a Weasley. How will that affect her magical status?**

**-Lauren**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all the Harry Potter characters stated in the story.**_

* * *

**We Can Never Truly Change**

* * *

_**Dramione**_

* * *

After Arthur Weasley had located little Hermione's home he waited outside to see if it was all she claimed it to be. He rang the doorbell and could hear the T.V. roaring loudly inside of the house. He heard a grunt and then a shuffle until the door slowly opened and a sweaty, beefy, very intoxicated man let out a belch.

Mr. Weasley didn't have to think twice upon what he did. He quickly obliviated all memory of Hermione from their memories, it would be as if she had never existed. When the smell of beer filled his nostrils Arthur Weasley was satisfied with his choice.

His family didn't have very much money, in fact he owed more than he wanted, but another mouth wouldn't be so difficult to feed and it was worth it to removed little Hermione from such a wretched home.

Hurrying back to the park, Arthur nodded at his trusty wife Molly. Gathering his actual children he and his wife whispered the necessary enchantments, obliviating the fact that Ron was born alone. Arthur could hear a sniffle from his wife, feeling deceitful to their children. They then edited the memories to make it seem as if Hermione had been born together with Ron, twins to be exact.

Hermione would be the hardest to fix. She had had such a hard time and had grown up with that lifestyle so it would be difficult to remove her parents without removing life lessons. Not to mention her lack of red hair. Molly quickly fixed her hair to a more pleasant shade of red, not so fierce as her own children, but more flattering to her tanner complexion. She then shrunk her oversized front teeth, and leaned back with a sigh, everything was going to be all right.

After all the magic had was completed Arthur and Molly turned to their _edited_ family and smiled lovingly at them.

Ginny even held Hermione's hand satisfied with the fact that she had a sister.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley weren't sure how hard it was going to be to keep the façade going but they knew that at that moment taking Hermione in was the right choice.

Capturing Ginny's hand into his, Arthur Weasley led his family away from the park and to their home.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe Fred and George were about to start at Hogwarts. Her whole life she had been dreaming about going there. Her mum would often remind her that it was only two more years until she got to start there.

She was nine and five months and she was already counting down the months until her letter came. Her whole family was traveling to Diagon Alley to collect the correct instruments needed for Fred and George's first year. Hermione hated traveling through floo powder, it always left dirt on her face and smelled terrible, but that was the way her family traveled.

After her twin brothers flash of green died out as he traveled to their destination, Hermione stepped in. Smiling a _goodbye for now_ smile to her mum and dad, she chanted 'Diagon Alley' and threw down her dust.

Letting out the cough that had filled her throat as she made her way to Diagon Alley, she looked around. Everything seemed so welcoming, so new and ready for purchase.

She knew that her family didn't have much money but they had enough to stay afloat. Sure Percy had used Bills hand-me-downs, but that was the Weasley way. She would get new robes, being the first girl in the family, and after she was done with them, Ginny would gladly receive them.

Hermione loved her family and their selflessness, she never felt like she needed anything when she was with them. Sometimes she even felt like they were spoiling her. She was constantly getting her hair fixed, as it grew rapidly and her mother insisted on snipping the ends and making her drink a special hair enhancing potion. Hermione could remember the days when her hair had been a mess, a frizzy, massive, puff ball, and her mum had helped her tame it.

Sometimes she felt different from the rest of her family. They didn't alienate her, it was that their features weren't the same. She knew these absurd thoughts didn't belong in her head knowing that she had a twin brother, but she couldn't help but consider the possibilities.

Her eyes were much too big to belong to the family and when asked, Molly Weasley would simply reply that they were a family trait from a different generation. Her skin was also of a darker complexion than her siblings, and Arthur Weasley blamed that on her love for the outdoors.

Although she tried not to think on it, she couldn't help but consider the fact that her and her twin were nothing alike. He was athletic and carefree while she was studious and cautious looking out for her families well-being. She had read practically all the books in their humble library. She was constantly asking her dad to bring her books from his work. Hermione just thought that Muggles were so interesting and she loved to laugh at the literature that Arthur would bring her.

Remembering her task at hand, Hermione searched around for the rest of her family.

* * *

Arthur and Molly Weasley hadn't thought that keeping Hermione would be such a strained task. Molly was constantly messing around with Hermione's hair to ensure its redness, and Arthur was working so many hours he was rarely home; so many mouths to feed and so little income.

Some would call him a blood-traitor simply because he was a Pureblood that enjoyed studying the fascinating life of Muggles, but he did not care.

Although Hermione was an added burden to their lifestyle they were still convinced that she had been the right choice.

It was quite difficult to edit so many memories and find a way for the _Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_ to not find out the ware-a-bouts of Hermione Granger and to believe in a human being going by the name of Hermione Weasley.

Molly worried incessantly that when the day came for Hermione to get her letter, she wouldn't be receiving it. Maybe their tricks hadn't worked. Their whole charade would be up.

But she wouldn't focus on that later. She had two years, and though she knew they were going to zip by, it was still two years she had to ensure that Hermione felt loved. Molly would give her anything, and she knew that someday she would probably have to tell her the truth, she just wanted Hermione to understand the love her mum had for her.

* * *

Ron was still upset that his older brothers were going away. He was going to be stuck in a house with two girls, not to mention one of them being his elder _by a second _sister that knew exactly how to push his buttons. She was always bragging about her intelligence, while questioning the knowledge that he himself had inside of his brain.

He felt Hermione loop her elbow onto his and he knew he was being ridiculous. He loved his sister dearly and he couldn't imagine life without her. They would be starting school together and both of them would be the most popular kids at Hogwarts.

Right then Ron felt a stare heading in the direction Hermione. He turned to see some boys who looked about two or three years older, staring at his sister.

One of them was Adrian Pucey; he took note after noticing the oversized Quidditch bag he was carrying, his name splayed across the back.

He could sense them walking closer and Ron turned his head to discourage any conversation. They didn't see the hint as the immediately started talking to him, or rather his sister.

"So you must be Ron's twin, never seen you around but I can tell you right now you don't look alike. You're too pretty to be related to the Weasels." Adrian laughed with his buddies who hooted their amazement with their mate's comments.

"Well you must be a Slytherin from how rude you're acting." Hermione countered, never taking her eyes off her challengers. His sister was so strong, now was one of the moments he was proud to be her twin. Hermione immediately felt guilty knowing how unhappy her mum would be that she was not acting like a lady.

Adrian just gave her a look as if she wasn't worth it and continued on the way. Ron could tell she was still agitated as he rubbed her back hoping to soothe her.

"It's okay 'Mione. They're gone now and everything's better." Ron cooed to her trying to calm her down. He had never really thought about their lack of similarities but now he noticed. Her doe eyes were large and chocolate and not to mention her permanently tanned skin. She was beautiful and he knew it made her uncomfortable. Ron understood that his family was attractive, by normal standards, but Hermione was definitely the beauty of them all. Even his own mother knew it as she was constantly showering her with hair fixers and giving her lessons on how to be a lady.

Ron noticed the change in her mood as she pushed out her unhappiness. His twin had never been one to linger on sadness; she was the happiest person he knew.

"Ron, 'Mione, we're done!" The twins turned their head when they heard their names being called by their father. It was time to say goodbye to Fred and George, they were off to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Just a taste of what Hermione is feeling, and how difficult it is to change to fit her in.**

**I'm excited for the coming chapters because Hermione is finally going to be important.**

**Everything's about to change!**

**Stay tuned, and give me tips or suggestions.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**-Lauren**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all the Harry Potter characters stated in the story.**

* * *

**We Can Never Truly Change**

* * *

**Dramione**

* * *

It was finally her turn. She was finally eleven. Hermione Weasley would be starting as a first year at Hogwarts and she could barely contain her excitement. All summer long she had been thinking about how her life would change when she was finally a student at Hogwarts.

Fred and George were going to be third years, while Percy was starting his fifth. They had told her everything she needed to know, mostly because she wouldn't stop asking them questions.

She had most of her stuff already packed and now Hermione was just waiting for her letter.

Ron's letter was delivered to their house by Areole two days ago and Hermione was constantly watching the window in hopes that hers would be coming in soon.

She wasn't the only one keeping an eye out though. As much as Molly Weasley hated their owl, she would have kissed his feet if only he brought Hermione's letter with him. Every day that Her first daughter didn't receive a letter, Molly could see the unhappiness grow on her face.

Arthur and she would worry nonstop at night when their children were tucked in bed.

"Arthur, what if this doesn't work, what if she doesn't get her letter?" Molly whispered to her husband not wanting to be heard by the sleeping Ginny next door.

"Trust me Molly, I have used the greatest amount of magic, and not even Dumbledore himself could figure this thing out. Her letter is just running late. She will receive one, and she will be attending Hogwarts as Hermione Weasley." He replied to his uneasy wife while gently kissing her cheek. He knew that tomorrow was the day his daughter would get her letter.

And so it was. Hermione woke up bright and early to do her morning check and there sitting on top of the table was her letter. The letter on the front used beautiful and shiny lettering to announce that she was indeed the recipient.

Letting out a shriek of happiness she snatched up her letter and ran around the small dining room celebrating. Hermione then scrambled up the stairs to wake her parents to show them the good news.

* * *

Her new robes itched and Hermione just hoped that she would get used to them. Her family was running late as usual, having just finished shopping for all of their school necessities.

Running along the train stations walkway, holding Ron's hand, she saw children one by one going through the gateway into the magical station.

Platform 9¾ was just ahead and her mum shoved everyone to get in line.

Right then a boy her age grabbed onto the sleeve of her mum. "Excuse me Miss, but uh, do you know how to get to Platform 9¾?"

"Oh no worries dear, Ron and Hermione are first years as well. Just watch as they go through. Percy you first, and then Fred followed by George."

Hermione watched proudly as her elder brother ran into the gateway sliding through without a glitch. Fred and George went right after quickly saying _goodbye's_ to their mother. Hermione could see the look of amazement on the boy's face and her mum quickly signaled for Ron to go.

Backing up a bit Ron gathered all his strength and took off with a great amount of speed. One second he was there, the other gone as he crossed over to the other side.

It was her turn and she was nervous. She whispered_ goodbye_ to her mother and waved at her younger sister who was standing nearby as she slowly prepared to go through.

Pushing her cart in front of her, she made it through and celebrated with Ron who was waiting for his twin on the other side. Ron wanted to get on the train but Hermione wanted to wait for the strange boy who was still on the other side.

After a few minutes he managed to get through looking astounded and unbelieving when he caught a glimpse of the Hogwarts express. Making it known that she was helping him she grabbed his cart and pulled him along to the train.

The three managed to secure a train cart for themselves and settled in. Hermione turned to the boy and realized she didn't know his name, how strange. She quickly asked him his name and he slightly blushed knowing that he hadn't used correct manners.

"Oh excuse me, I'm Harry Potter." He apologized, clearing his throat after.

Or course! She could see the outline of a scar beneath his hair.

"Bloody hell, are you really?" Her ignoramus brother beside her questioned. The boy responded with a nod and that put paint to it. Ron immediately started asking questions, and the three became instant friends, Hermione and her twin welcoming Harry in as part of their family.

* * *

After an excruciating long train ride, Harry and his friends arrived at Hogwarts. He could barely believe his eyes as he looked around at the splendor.

Slowly collecting their things and exiting the train, they made their way to the carriages, watching as they pulled themselves towards Hogwarts, no horses or anything.

All of the new students were walking up the stairs when a voice interrupted their safe passage, "So it's true. Harry Potter's finally at Hogwarts."

Hermione could hear all the gasps of surprise reverberating throughout the students. She wasn't a moron, she too had heard about the famous Harry Potter. She just thought that it seemed as though he wished to be treated normally.

The voice from before continued, "I'm Draco Malfoy, and I can tell you right now that you shouldn't be slumming it with just anyone. We should be friends, I can show you the way around here."

Malfoy, Hermione had heard that name before, but where.

From her dad, Lucius Malfoy was the Pureblood that was constantly ragging on the Weasleys. The Weasleys were also Purebloods, but they didn't believe in looking down on the other blood groups. Halfbloods and Mudbloods were both educated and presented the same way as Purebloods. Her family didn't feel it was necessary to create unease among the different groups.

Harry looked around as if he didn't know what to do, and Hermione knew he was going to choose to befriend Draco, "Actually I think I can make my own friends."

Hermione's heart swelled as she heard that, sticking her own tongue out at Draco. She knew he wasn't finished as he gave her a disgusted look before turning around.

"Students, follow me." A pale elder witch signaled for them to follow her into the great hall. The ceiling was beautiful, the illusion of stars shining bright in the night sky. Hermione looked at the tables and she could see the different houses. Searching for her brothers she made eye contact with Percy and then the twins. She hoped so much that she would be put into their house. She could stand the idea of Slytherin, but never Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

Being a Pureblood, she knew that she could fit in among the Slytherin house, all though she didn't want to lose the friends she already had. Not to mention how upset Ron would be without her.

As the students made their way to the front of the great hall, she looked at the sorting hat that was seated among a stool. The boys had told her all about the sorting hat, and she was nervous to find out the house she would belong to.

Never had a Weasley been in any other house, and she wasn't sure whether she wanted to be the first or not.

The students came to a halt in front of the pale witch. "Hello, I am Professor McGonagall, I will call each of your names, and one by one you will sit on the stool and be sorted into a house. Any questions before I start? Very well, Susan Bones."

As the girl made her way to the stool, Hermione didn't know what to think.

* * *

**Which house do you think Hermione should be sorted into?**

**I truly have no idea.**

**She could be great in either house, and it would be cool to write her into any house.**

**Hmm, that is a lot to think about.**

**Again if you have any tips or ideas for me, leave a review or PM me.**

**Thank you for reading, leave a review to make me happy :]**

**-Lauren**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all the Harry Potter characters stated in the story.**

* * *

**We Can Never Truly Change**

* * *

**Dramione**

* * *

"Hermione Weasley." She heard her name called out by Professor McGonagall as she slowly made her way to the stool. Her heart immediately picked up pace. She could feel her palms getting sweaty and she held her breath.

Her brother Ron had already been sorted into Gryffindor, much to the exuberance of her waiting siblings and it was now her turn. Slowly sitting down on the stool, Hermione couldn't help but think about Slytherin. She could master the ways of manipulation along with becoming a leader. On the other hand, Gryffindor offered her a better option: she could prove herself worth, intelligence, and intuition. Not to mention her entire family had been in that house.

She would let the hat decide.

As the Professor slowly placed the hat atop Hermione's strawberry blond head, the young girl let out a deep breath. In her mind she chanted Gryffindor over and over again. She knew where she wanted to be, and now she just hoped the sorting hat would know too.

She could feel the hat moving around as if picking her mind for all the necessary information to make the correct choice.

After what seemed like forever, the sorting hat made its decision.

* * *

"For a second there I thought we were going to be separated." Ron called to Hermione as she made her way to the Gryffindor house dining table. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement and she knew that Gryffindor was the right choice. Sliding into the seat waiting for her next to Ron, Hermione sucked in some air, she didn't even realize that she had been holding her breath.

Her elder brother Percy smiled his congrats to her as Fred and George laughed and pulled her in for a rib crunching hug. Patting her on the back, Ron gave her a cheeky smile. He was excited that they wouldn't be separated, he and his sister would end up ruling the school.

After she was placed, her new friend Harry Potter followed. The great hall became silent as everyone watched the peculiar boy. Some student whispered among each other betting on which house would win his favor.

Ron and his twin could barely contain their happiness when Harry took a seat next to Hermione. Hermione pulled him into a hug and Ron laughed his approval. He could tell they were going to be amazing friends.

* * *

After their meal was finished, the entire house made its way to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione couldn't wait to owl her mum with the good news. She quickly said her _goodbyes_ to her brother and new friend while taking the stairs two at a time to her bedroom.

She wrote a long and descriptive letter detailing everything to her mum, expressing her love and affection as well. When she was done, she settled in bed and pulled out the book that she was currently reading. Her mum was always telling her that she ought to act like a lady, so Molly Weasley was always giving her daughter books on etiquette and manners.

Hermione knew not to be offended by her mother's interest in Hermione's everyday actions. She understood that her mum was thinking about the fact that Hermione had grown up with men as teachers. She wasn't proud of the fact she could spit the farthest, or that she could eat a pie faster than her dad. The one thing her mum did approve of her doing with her brothers was athletic activities. She was always complaining about Hermione's figure, as if she thought one day she would balloon. Ron told her not to worry, their mum just wanted Hermione to act and look like the best she could be.

Her new robes were proof of her mums feelings, they were expensive, and she was always receiving new ones when she out grew her old ones. She knew Ginny would use the hand-me-downs, but Hermione still felt like they were a burden to buy.

Pulling her covers over her tired body, Hermione fell asleep to pleasant dreams of tomorrow's gifts.

* * *

**Three Years Later**

* * *

Throwing the covers off of his body, Draco Malfoy sat up to begin his first day as a fourth year. The past three years had been strenuous, but he had struggled through them. The she-Weasel in his year was still top in all of her classes, but Draco knew this was going to be his year.

He was going to manipulate and coerce his way into the good graces of his teachers by making Hermione look like the devil. Every day he was looked over while she got all of the attention.

But how was he going to crack her?

She was studious and determined, proved by her outrageous hours in the library, and not to mention confident. Draco had once entered the library in the morning only to see her leaving when it was closing that night. He didn't know any other student that had a study schedule that diligent. What was her weakness, what made her tick?

She always had her friends around, but he couldn't remember the last time he had seen her with a boy-

That's it. She had had a short term fling with her best friend Potter, but he was too focused on saving the school from outrageous life-threatening obstacles. He never had enough time to supply her with what she really needed. He could tell she wanted a serious boyfriend, someone to keep her company, who understood her hectic study regiment; Draco could be that guy.

Hermione was innocent and needy and Draco on the other hand had been around the school and back again plenty of times. He knew what girls wanted and how to control their thoughts.

If he couldn't outsmart Hermione Weasley in academics, he would in romance.

* * *

As Hermione slipped on her new robes, she picked up her brush to pull out the knots that deformed her perfect curls. Her mother cared so much about her hair that she was constantly sending her different hair care potions. She didn't understand why she couldn't just brew them herself, but her mum had always been a little on the crazy side.

After carefully examining her face for any unsightly blemishes, she picked up her wand and exited her room. Knowing Ron was waiting for her on the other side had always reassured her. She had missed her brother dearly since her mum had insisted on sending her to an etiquette camp during the summer.

It was not that she wasn't grateful, she definitely was, Hermione just didn't understand why her mother insisted on spending so much money on her when she knew her family had other needs.

She had learned valuable lesson while there, such as how to walk correctly, and how to keep your mouth shut instead of blabbering incessantly when it was unneeded. That was the most important lesson she had learned. Throughout her years at Hogwarts Hermione had managed to anger every single one of her teaches with her uncanny wit and knowledge. She felt that when she had something important to say, it needed to be shared. She had worked the entire summer on shutting her mouth and now was her time to show off her new found talent.

Shutting the door, Hermione extended her arm to her patient brother who stood waiting for her.

* * *

Ron looked his sister up and down when she gently glided out of her room. Hermione didn't know it but his whole summer had been filled with intense coercion with his parents to convince them not to send her to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. He needed his sister and he refused to let her be shipped away to some bloody prissy school.

Now as he looked at her, it was like looking at a different person. His older sister, by a second, had grown into a beautiful young adult. She was only fourteen, but she held the elegance and beauty of mature adult.

Reaching out his hand to grab the extending arm of his twin, Ron and his sister made their way to the great hall to enjoy in the festivities of the first day.

When they finally located Harry, Ron could see his eyes sweep his sister. He could see the changes too. At the moment Ron wasn't so sure how he felt about the onslaught of attention his sister was receiving from Harry, not to mention the other guys in the room.

* * *

Her hair had grown extremely long, touching the middle of her back while curling into those delicious little ringlets. Her skin had obviously been withheld from the sun as the few freckles that had been splayed across her cheeks had disappeared. Her smile was straight and inviting as she looked around the great hall in happiness. Draco could not take his eyes off of this strange beauty, and that was only her top half. Her body was soft and supple, and he could see her curves showing through her modest dress. Who was this strange girl? It could not be anyone he had seen before.

"Drake what are you staring at?" Blaise Zabini looked at his best friends face and followed his stare.

Draco Malfoy cleared his throat as he watched the beautiful girls head swerve back and forth to talk to the companions sitting next to her. Her laughter filled the air as Harry Potter told her something funny, making Ron Weasley bark out his laugh too. Draco's eyebrows furrowed as he considered the possibilities. That angel could not possibly be the she-Weasel, she was far too gorgeous and graceful.

Draco could count on both of his hands three times the numerous occasions that she had stuck her tongue out at him.

Right then, the girl turned and looked over at Draco, and he swore his heart stopped beating.

It was her.

It was Hermione Weasley.

* * *

**Although Hermione is now considered a Pureblood, the sorting hat considered her heart and could tell there was no Slytherin resemblance there. All though in her mind she might have considered giving the house a chance here heart outweighed her head.**

**Again I love all of your reviews, and I considered very hard on which house to put Hermione in.**

**Thank you for commenting on my story, it helps me grow as a writer.**

**Keep reading and reviewing.**

**-Lauren**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all the Harry Potter characters stated in the story.**

* * *

**We Can Never Truly Change**

* * *

**Dramione**

* * *

Hermione could feel the stares from the guys seated around her. She had never received so much attention from the male population, but one stare above them all was boring into her head.

Turning her eyes to catch the guilty subject, she caught the eyes of a Slytherin. Not just any Slytherin either, the king of the Slytherins, Draco Malfoy. She found herself captured in his eyes as he refused to look away. He had always been attractive, and he knew it, but Hermione couldn't help the feeling that began in the pit of her stomach when she watched him. Through his shirt, she could see the outline of his pale skin, which looked so inviting; his crisp white button down almost the same color as his delicious skin. His eyes, a clear silver that pierced into her soul, and his lips were so red that she just wanted to kiss them over and over again.

Slowly his beautiful lips turned into a knowing smirk as he registered Hermione's stare. His tongue parted through his lips and carefully wet them. She could feel her cheeks grow warm and her breath speed up as she continued to watch the private show he was giving her.

Hermione could feel her mother chastising her for her unladylike behavior. She had been taught that communicating with the guys, other than her friends, was wrong, as she was too young to understand the all men wanted was her body. Right then, Hermione could not care one bit about that info, she wanted to give Draco everything.

As Draco slowly stood up from his table, Hermione continued her exploration. How tall he had gotten, and not to mention the evident body strength that was hidden underneath his clothing. She watched his feet as they made purchase with the floor while he made his way to her table.

"Hermione," she could feel Ron shaking her shoulder as he fought for her attention, "Harry is talking to you."

Releasing the eyes of a certain blond Slytherin, Hermione looked into the face of her childhood friend who was asking her a question. She could tell that Harry was acting different, and she didn't know why. She was still the little Hermione who had sat alongside him all these years. They had grown up together, and she hoped that he wasn't mad about her lack of communication with him during the summer. It wasn't her fault that writing was unacceptable at her camp.

"Yes?" She slowly replied knowing that she had been rude to ignore his conversation.

"What classes are you taking 'Mione?"

* * *

When she looked away it was as if the sun had disappeared. When he was seated, he swore he could feel the heat from her obvious blush, flowing from her table. Almost to the Gryffindor table now, Draco watched as she conversed with her surrounding classmates. Harry was obviously into Hermione as he watched her throw her head back and let out a beautiful laugh.

Finally reaching the seat positioned across from her, Draco held his breath. Her eyes looked over at him, and he could swear they grazed over his body. Hermione wasn't the only one watching him though. He could see Ron from his peripheral vision watching Draco's every move as if expecting him to snap. Harry too was watching, but he focused back on the beautiful face of Hermione.

Her eyes were so big and brown and gorgeous and all-knowing and-

He couldn't do it. Right as he was about to open his mouth to speak he slammed it shut. What was this? Draco Malfoy had never been afraid to talk to a girl before, no matter how beautiful she was. Lifting up his hand to wave, Draco turned to the side and continued walking down the hall, and out the door. He couldn't make his feet stop walking as he quickly escaped the embarrassment that followed him.

She would never talk to him after that stunt, what a weirdo.

* * *

"What the bloody hell was that?" Hermione looked at her brother, a stunned look on her face. She had no idea how to reply, she was as surprised as he was. Why didn't Draco even say anything?

Watching as he walked out of the hallway, Hermione took a deep breath. She loved his stare, and she knew she needed more. No one had ever doted on her so intently.

"I don't even know Ron." Slowly shaking her head she let out a giggle and turned to grab her books. "I'm going to head to class."

Waving her good-byes to her classmates, Hermione quickly followed Draco out of the Great Hall. Looking both ways in the hallway, she could hear the click-clack of his shoes as he walked. He was moving with purpose down the hallway and Hermione quickened her pace to catch up to him. Turning around the corner, she heard his footsteps stop and she worried that she had lost him. Unhappiness filled her senses and she was about to give up when-

"Ugh!" she grabbed her head as she slammed into a person walking the opposite way.

What the heck? Who the hell was paying so little attention that they didn't see her?

Stepping back, Hermione looked at the face of the student. Pale face, silver eyes, ruby red lips.

Draco.

* * *

**I know this chapter is super short and I'm sorry. I just started school so I've been really busy with school work. I'm going to try and update quickly with a really long chapter! I love all the reviews you guys have been leaving me because they give me new ideas for my story. Please continue giving me feedback because I feel like your input helps me grow as a writer.**

**I'm super excited to continue with the rest because finally Dramione has begun**

**Like always Read ad Review **

**-Lauren**


	7. Author Note

**Hey guys I'm not trying to complain or anything, but I feel like you guys don't like this story.**

**I have followers, that's not the problem, I'm just not sure if you guys actually enjoy reading this story. The amount of feedback that I'm receiving from you guys is really small which makes me doubt how you guys feel about it. I'm not trying to beg I just need to know if you guys do or don't like this fanfic.**

**Please comment and tell me your feelings.**

**I love you all!**

**:D**

**Thank You.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all the Harry Potter characters stated in the story.**

* * *

**We Can Never Truly Change**

* * *

**Dramione**

* * *

He couldn't breathe. She was standing so close. All the air in the hallway disappeared as Draco took a step back. He reached out to steady her as she rocked back, unstable from her run-in with Draco. Holding on to her shoulders Draco never wanted to let go-

What is going on? He was the one playing a game. He didn't want to actually like her. He just needed to beat her. He needed to-be the best.

Remembering the reason for his seductive ways, Draco slowly brushed his hand down her arm until he reached her hand. Grabbing her soft skin, he intertwined his fingers through hers. Rubbing her smooth skin with the pad of his thumb he smiled. Her mouth was slightly opened as she looked down at their contact. Noticing a small eyelash resting on her cheek, he lifted his thumb to catch it, wiping her face gently.

Slowly placing his thumb in front of her mouth, he whispered in a husky voice to her.

"Make a wish."

* * *

She wished he would take her right there. She wished he would cover her body with kisses. She wished he would claim her as his. Opening her mouth to blow, she locked eyes with Draco. Slowly she let out her breath. She watched as the eyelash flew off his thumb and disappeared from sight. "What did you wish for?" he questioned, his voice a gentle rasp. She quickly glanced at his lips, so red and so luscious, before steadying herself. Blushing slightly, Hermione replied that it was a secret. She could feel his stare break from her eyes and land on her lips. She bit her lower lip as his head slowly leaned towards hers. She could feel his cold breath on her flaming cheeks. She welcomed the foreign feeling. She was new to all of this and already she loved it so much. She didn't know how experienced Draco was but she hoped he would be gentle. "Hermione?" Quickly pulling away, Hermione could feel the burning on her face spread to the rest of her body. Trying not to look guilty, she looked down into the face of her little sister. She didn't know which one she regretted more: breaking away from Draco, or her sister catching her.

* * *

Taking deep breaths to steady his heart, Draco Malfoy turned to glare at the youngest weasellette. Such a perfect moment. The moment that Hermione finally trusted him, ruined by her idiotic little sister. "Can we help you?"

He could swear Hermione was about to let him kiss her senseless, and he knew just how to do it. Worse than being a player was a tease and Draco refused to be one of those. He would just settle with the first.

Ginny Weasleys eyes became narrow slits as she heard the unhappiness in his voice. She turned towards Hermione and told her that she needed her help. Glaring at Draco hatefully, Ginny grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her away. Hermione turned towards Draco and sent him an apologetic smile. Draco smirked back at her and rubbed the back of his neck.

Walking towards his room, he knew he would see her in the dining hall when they waited to greet the foreign students who had traveled for the Tri-Wizard tournament. He just hoped they could pick up where they had left off.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Hermione turned to her sister, surprised to hear her curse. She could hear the accusing tone in her scratchy voice. "That was Draco, Draco Malfoy. Have you gone completely loony? You hate him, more than you hate anyone."

Hermione could hear Ginny talk, but none of it was registering in her head. All she could think about was Draco and his lips-

Stop.

Hermione knew Ginny was right . Just because her angst-y teen hormones were raging to release the built up tension in her system didn't mean she needed to throw all her morals out the door. He was still the little kid who had pulled her hair and pinched her arms from years ago. He hated her best friend and mocked her family; plus that was only the younger Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy terrorized her father and stored incorrect lessons into his only son's mind.

Nodding her head, Hermione listened as her sister went on and on.

Hermione silently hoped Draco was not taking the same classes as her. She could avoid him out of class, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to keep up her 'Draco-Less' mindset if he looked at her with those lust filled pools of silver. Hermione also took note of the quiet whisper in the back of her head that hoped for the opposite.

* * *

He could hear the boys yelling and throwing various curses at each other as he walked back into his room. Slamming open the door, he looked over at Blaise Zabini with a smirk.

"Did you get what you were looking for Draco?" Blaise questioned, sarcasm laced in his voice. Blaise knew all about Draco's 'experiences' with girls and he loved to bother Draco about it constantly. Draco took note of the state of the room. His new robes haphazardly covered the floor of their room and his books were strewn everywhere. Silently putting his books down Draco glared at his roommates until the stopped playing.

"Fix this room, now."

While his friends got to work, Draco turned to Blaise and waved for him to follow. Exciting the room, Draco sat down in the chairs that loitered the Slytherin common room.

"So were you successful with the little Blood-Traitor?"

Blaise's family had always thought very highly of blood statuses, even more so then the Malfoy's. Draco knew the only way to get Blaise off of his back was to tell him plan. After Draco had fully explained his situation, Blaise sat impressed in his seat. He looked surprised with the plan because not only did Draco get to finally beat Hermione, he also got to beat every other guy out for her virginity. Part of him was actually unhappy that he hadn't thought of the plan. Hermione had finally matured and she was looking really good. So good that Blaise had heard his table talking about her after Draco had left. Apparently the Weasley's had some good genes in them after all. After congratulating Draco on a plan well planned, they left their common room to meet with the rest of their house in the Great Hall. Hogwarts guests were coming and Draco knew his best friend was hoping to find some new victims.

* * *

Everyone around her was pushing her as the rushed to get a good seat in the Great Hall. She had heard the news of the visitors and she welcomed the distraction, hoping to keep her mind off of Draco. Sitting down next to Ron and Ginny, she looked forward at her Headmaster. After all the usual 'welcomes' and 'warnings', the Headmaster explained the Tri-Wizard tournament. A loud thump on the outside of the door alerted the students to the arrival of their guest. The room bubbled with excitement and the Hermione could not hear Ron speaking to her as one of the Professors opened the door.

After all the new students had entered and showcased their talent, Dumbledore continued to speak about the tournament. Hermione didn't hear anything he said as Ron and Harry talked loudly about the Beauxbatons students. Hermione knew they were beautiful and it irked Hermione to know that she would never be as graceful as them. Her mother had tried to convince Hermione to go there and now she was wondering why she had chosen not to. Her eyes scanned the heads of the new students and came to rest on a male from Durmstrang. She knew he was famous from the way Ron had nearly fainted when he walked in. The way he meticulously listened to Dumbledore interested him and when his eyes left the Headmaster and rested on her, Hermione blushed furiously.

How embarrassing.

* * *

**I know stupid place to end, but I have so much homework. My English class is very demanding and I have a test in Pre-Calculus Friday. Wish me luck! I will try to update as often as I can though because I love all the awesome reviews that I received from you guys.**

**Draco and Hermioneee ahhh. Is that Viktor Krum? Hmm..**

**Reviews make me a happy person because they help me write a better story. **

**So review please!**

**Love,**

**Lauren**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all the Harry Potter characters stated in the story.**

* * *

**We Can Never Truly Change**

* * *

**Dramione**

* * *

Every single day was a struggle. Avoiding Draco had proved to be quite an endeavor. This week alone Hermione had been cornered in the hallway five times, for the same reason each time. As the Yule Ball neared, the girls in her house were fighting for male attention. For once, Hermione wished she was in the same situation. Ron and Harry's dateless issues had been a great distraction from the unwanted male attention she was receiving.

Although Harry was a competitor in the tournament, he was not the most liked candidate. Everyone in the school was rooting for Cedric Diggory to be the champion; it was as if none of the understood Harry's situation. She was one of the few who actually believed him. Harry would have to be a complete idiot to think slipping his name into the cup was a good idea.

After successfully snatching the golden egg from the dragon, Ron, Harry, and Hermione had tried everything to figure out what it could mean. Now with the Yule Ball coming up, Hermione used the egg as her excuse for everything. Whenever Draco managed to get her alone she would complain about having to help her 'best friend' with the next challenge.

She didn't know why Draco wanted to talk to her so badly. She had made it extremely clear that she wanted nothing to do with him after that day in the hallway. Not only was her social life taking a hit, but so was her academic career. She refused to go to the library after he cornered her in the back corner two weeks ago, and now her common room wasn't safe with his constant attempts at a 'random' bump in.

She wanted to go to the ball badly, she just knew she couldn't go with Draco, and Ron made any other suitors attempts invalid. She thought back on the first week of school when Ron was sent to the hospital after picking a fight with a group of sixth-years. 'In my defense, they were talking inappropriately about my sister, and I could not let that happen.' Ron's excuse had removed the threat of a punishment, but Hermione was still furious and Ron wasn't the only annoying person in her life.

Fred and George jumped on the 'shelter Hermione' bandwagon immediately. The only guy she was 'allowed' to talk to was Viktor Krum and that was only because Ron was so 'in love' with him, he didn't even think to argue the attention Viktor was smothering Hermione with. She knew it was unladylike and selfish the way she treated Viktor, but she was lonely and she didn't mean to lead him on; it just happened. If all else failed, she would end up going to the Yule Ball with him. Her mother had already sent her a beautiful gown and Viktor had already asked, the only problem was that he wasn't the one she wanted to go with.

Draco Malfoy was.

* * *

He couldn't stop pacing, his entire plan was messed up. Not in the sense that it wasn't working, it so was, but he was getting 'feelings'. He refused to admit it to himself, but he was falling in love with the same girl that hated him, hated everything he stood for. In the beginning it had been all about beating her, but now he just wanted to be _with_ her. She was so beautiful and innocent, not corrupted like the rest of his life, and that's why he knew it wouldn't work. She was too perfect to be a part of his screwed up life, but that didn't stop him from trying.

He wanted to be with her, but she was avoiding him like the plague. The few times he had managed to corner her in the hallways had failed miserably. She was always making lame excuses about needing to 'help Harry' or how she had 'homework'. The Yule Ball was scheduled for tomorrow and he didn't want to go with anyone but her. The idea of someone else holding her waist and dancing with her made him sick. He would rip the head off of anyone who touched her, even if it belonged to that giant oaf Viktor Krum. Draco could see the way he watched her, the way he looked at her.

The lust was apparent in Viktor's eyes; he had seen it many times in his own. It wasn't a mystery why the Quidditch star fancied Hermione, she was everything a young man could dream of and he knew guys were. Not even two nights ago, he had heard Blaise whispering her name in his sleep. It had taken all the restraint Draco had to stop from killing his so-called 'best friend'.

Realizing that he was running out of time and it was unlikely he was going to succeed in nabbing Hermione as his date, he searched for Pansy Parkinson. If he couldn't be with Hermione at the dance, he would be there to make sure no one else was.

After successfully locating the gossip queen herself, Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the crowd that surrounded her.

"Ow Draco, you're hurting me." Pansy whined to her Slytherin housemate.

"Shit, sorry, listen, Parki- Pansy, would you like to be my date for the ball?" Looking at her face he could see surprise flash into her eyes. It hadn't been so long ago that they had been together, but the annoying qualities that she had overruled any pleasant ones. He had dumped her after two months of being together and many sexual encounters later here he was asking her out again. He didn't want her, he just needed a date.

"I have a date already."

"Dump him. Come on we'll have fun." Lowering his voice on the last word, Draco kissed her cheek. He could hear the small gasp of air followed by a nod. "Pick you up at six then, and wear red. It's the color of sin."

Turning his back, Draco walked back to his room to collect set up his clothes. He had to look good, so good Hermione couldn't keep her hands off of him.

* * *

"'Mione Viktor's here!" Ginny could hear her sisters excited squeals as she looked in the mirror one last time. Her mother had out done herself this time. The precise beading detail complimented the sweetheart neckline, the amount of beads on her dress alone numbering over a thousand. Swiping lip-gloss over her lips, Hermione exited the room. She could hear her sisters gasp when she saw her dress, and blood flooded her cheeks in embarrassment.

* * *

Walking down the stairs to wait at Parkinson's door, he checked his watch, he was late. Great now he got to listen to Pansy bitch all night.

"Draco," goosebumps lifted on his arms when he heard her annoyed voice, "you're late. Where have you been?"

Creating a simple black rose with the flick of his wand, he leaned down. "I was getting this."

He slid it over her hand onto her wrist and he could tell all was forgiven.

* * *

Viktor had already told her she looked beautiful nine times, and the night was just starting. She appreciated the compliments, but she didn't like all the attention he was giving her on her appearance; not to mention the looks other people were giving her. As they were about to walk into the ball room, Professor McGonagall announced that they needed to walk in with the rest of the competitors. Lining up behind Harry and one of the Patil sisters, Viktor leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Beautiful."

* * *

"Will you please hurry up?" Draco looked back at Pansy as she struggled down the stairs in her super tall heels. That's what she gets for choosing such unneeded accessories.

"Do you see the shoes I'm wearing? My feet hurt Draco." Her whining was getting unbearable. Turning around he lifted her up bridal style and carried Pansy the rest of the way stopping before they got to the door. He needed to see when Hermione when she walked it.

* * *

Hermione could hear the music playing. It was time to make their entrance. Waiting until her professor signaled their turn, Viktor and Hermione walked into the room. She could hear the surprised noises from her fellow students as they saw Viktor loop his arms around her waist. It was time to dance and she focused hard hoping she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

* * *

Dragging her arm into the room, Draco located Blaise. He watched as the competitors walked in, searching for Hermione.

"Holy fuck." Draco turned to look at his best friend and followed his stare. Hermione fucking Weasley dancing with Viktor fucking Krum. He was going to kill that bastard. He watched as Viktor held her waist inching his hand towards her lower curves. He spun her around and Draco glanced over her body, she was out to kill him with that dress.

The light blue color of the dress was contrasted by the dark blue beading that twisted in the shapes of flowers. Her chest looked phenomenal held up by the thin straps that crisscrossed tightly over her back. So low was the dress in the back that Draco feared one wrong move and Hermione would be naked in front of her classmates. The two slits that pierced the bottom sides of her dress gapped open with every move she made, baring her deliciously smooth legs to the world. Her neck was bare of jewelry, and he could see the small diamond studs that accessorized her ears. Her eyes looked stunning and smoky, black makeup accentuating them, and her face seemed almost white in the light. Hermione's strawberry blond hair was curled into long ringlets that bounced on her smooth skin.

Draco could hear Blaise talking to some of the Slytherin guys that gathered near them. They were all talking about how sexy Hermione looked. He wanted to turn around and punch every single one of them but Draco couldn't look away, her beauty was like the sun and he feared if he missed it for a second it would disappear.

* * *

She could feel his hand snaking down her waist and curving around her backside. She rolled her eyes at his unsubtle move. Everyone's eyes were on her and as she looked around, there was only one pair of eyes she longed for. She couldn't find his silver eyes anywhere.

What if he wasn't here, why was she even here?

Red hair caught her eyes and she looked to the side. Ron. She smiled at him lovingly and sent a small wave in his direction.

* * *

He watched as she waved, the smile that covered her face was dazzling. She was so beautiful and yet so innocent at the same time. He thought about her laugh and how he longed to hear her crisp giggles. He didn't want any guy touching her-

Because he wanted to touch her, he wanted to be the only one that she loved.

Why did he feel like this? It wasn't normal.

She is his sister after all.

* * *

**My math test went really well thank you for asking. :)**

**Read&Review**

**-Lauren**


End file.
